hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurokane Episode 4
Kurokane: First stand Episode 4- Kuro's new home. The red head band. Kurokane and the group stand there. Ryu stands there with his hands in his pocket. Kurokane stands in front of Kurami. Kurokane: Kurami sensei. Something I noticed is that every ninja I've seen so far is wearing a head band. Kurami: Yes. Kurokane: I was wondering if I could have one. I mean I'm a ninja now. Kurami: Yes you are (He shrugs his shoulders.) but I dont have any headbands to give away. Kurokane: Can't you ask the ninja academy? Kurami: I could but I'm pretty sure that they only have enough for the students that attend. I'll get you one tommorow, how does that sound? Kurokane: (He clentches his fists.) Yeah! That's cool! Ryu: (He suddenly walks off.) Kurami: (He smiles.) I'll talk to all of you guys tommorow. Later on Mayabi stands outside of the Hokage's office with Kurokane by her side. Kurokane is leaning against a wall with his arms folded.) Kurokane: You say that the hokage is the leader of the village right? Mayabi: Yes. Kurokane: That means he is like your president. Mayabi: President? Oh you mean the man that leads America. I guess you could make that comparason. Kurokane: Why did you bring me here? Mayabi: I was on a mission to come you. Now that you're here I have to bring you to the Hokage so I can grab my earnings. Kurokane: This is the fire country so you guys have a Hokage or fire shadow. Mayabi: Yes and he shadows over the whole village. Kurokane: So do all villages have a Hokage figure? Mayabi: Yeah, every main village in the 5 great countries has it's own Kage. The Hokage is the strongest and most repected person in all of the fire country. Kurokane: That's a heck of a title. Mayabi: (The door opens and Mayabi and Kuro enter the office.) Hokage-sama, Mayabi Uchiha reporting. The Hokage sits in his seat. Kurokane: (He raises an eyebrow.) So who is this Hokage? The Hokage's chair turns around The Hokage wears a black ninja head band that comes down over his eye. The rest of his face is covered by a mask. Only one of his eyes are showing. He has a calm look to him. He is reading a book that has a boy and a girl sitting at a dinner table on the front cover. The Hokage of Konoha is Kakashi Hatake. Mayabi: Kurokane this is the villages Hokage Kakashi Hatake. Kurokane: (Gulp. He is nervous having never met someone of such power.) Kakashi: Mayabi? What are you doing here at this time of night? Mayabi: (She bows.) Hokage-sama I have finnished my mission. Kakashi: Oh? Kurokane: (He steps from behind Mayabi.) Kakashi: (He takes a good look at Kurokane.) Hm...Yup...it looks like you've found Kurokane Uzumaki. Kurokane: How do you know me? Kakashi: (He smiles even though we can't see his mouth you can tell by his eye.) Everyone in this village knows about you. Your father left a mark on this village that none of us will forget. It is because of his sacrifce that we are all still here. Kurokane: (He looks shocked.) Sacrifice? Kakashi: (He looks over at Mayabi.) Mayabi: I'm Sorry Hokage-Sama but there were complications. Kurokane: That's it. Enough of this secretcy stuff! I want to know what happened to my dad! Tell me now! Mayabi: (She looks over at Kuro. She looks kind of mad.) Kurokane, that is no way to talk to the Hokage!! If you would just listen for once you would- Kakashi: (He cuts Mayabi off.) No, no, that's okay. I can understand why you would feel this way. You were living a normal life, and then one day you are attacked by a stranger in the alley way. Afterwards you were knocked out and taken to a village all the way in another country. Then people start telling you about your past. A past that you know nothing about. I would be thrown off too. It's natural. Kurokane: (He calms down.) Mayabi: {Hokage-sama sure knows how to sweet talk people.} Kakashi: In any case Mayabi you did a good job. (He holds out some Ryo.) Here's this weeks payment. Mayabi: (She takes the money.) Thank you. (She bows again.) Kurokane: So what about my father? Kakashi: (He takes a deep breath and sits back in his chair.) Kurokane your father is unconsious. Kurokane: (He looks suprised.) What happened to him? Kakashi: He was placed in that state while defending Konoha from the 9 tailed fox spirit. Kurokane: What the heck is a 9 tailed fox?! Kakashi: A ancient spirit that is made of pure chakra. This spirit was locked inside of your granfather many years ago. It's power is endless and there are times when it was able to control the body of it's host. Your grandfather Naruto was the host of the Kyuubi. Naruto was the greatest hero ever in Konoha. Kurokane: Some kid I fought with today told me that as well. (He grins.) Grandpa must rule!! Kakashi: (He flags Mayabi to come over.) How did he manage to get in a fight already? Mayabi: He doesnt think before he moves. Kakashi: (He nods.) His grandpa Naruto was like that too. Mayabi: Kurokane, your father was the person who stopped Naruto when the fox took over his body. Kurokane: So my father was a hero too huh? Kakashi: Yes. Kurokane: (He looks sad.) i'm guessing he couldnt stop the threat fully huh? Kakashi: No, he did it...at the cost of his own life. Kurokane: Kurocane....Uzumaki....(He starts to smile.) My dad was awesome!! Kakashi: (He smiles.) {I'm glad he is able to take the news so well. Still I can sense that he is hurting deep inside.} Kurokane: Okay Mayabi, you've finished your mission. Can you take me home now? Mayabi: No. You have to live here now. Kurokane: O_O Say what?! Mayabi: Yeah, the ninja you met in the alley knows where you live now. Kakashi: It would be better if you were somewhere sheltered. Kurokane: Why does he want me? Kakashi: Mayabi, please wait outside. Mayabi: Yes Hokage-sama. (She walks out the room and closes the door.) Kakashi: (He looks at Kurokane.) I'm sure he can sense the potental inside of you. Kurokane some of the genes of Kyuubi are in you. We have to keep a constaint watch over you, so that you dont go balistic. Kurokane: (He holds his stomach.) The Kyuubi is inside of me? Kakashi: Not the actual spirit it'sself but it's power. Kurokane: How do I use that power? Kakashi: That I don't know. Kurokane: Well thanks anyway. Kakashi: Mayabi you may come back in. Mayabi: (She pokes her head in the door.) Are you guys done talking? Kurokane: Yeah. Mayabi: (She steps in.) Kurokane: If I have to stay in Konoha won't I need somewhere to live? Kakashi: That's true isnt it? Um.....(He thinks for a minute.) Oh I know. I'll have an apartment set for you by the end of the week. Don't worry about paying any money to stay there. As an appoligy for such abnormal circumstances you can live here for free. Kurokane: Really?! Cool! (He raises an eyebrow.) Hold up? You said by the end of the week. Where am I going to sleep until then? Kakashi: I'm not sure. Maybe we can find someone for you to stay with until then. Mayabi: You could stay at my house until your ready to go if you want to. Kurokane: (He looks over.) Thanks Mayabi. Kakashi: Then it's setteled. I unfortunately have work to do so if you too will excuse me. Kurokane: Okay, see ya man and thanks! (He runs out of the room.) Mayabi: (She bows.) Good night Hokage-sama. (She goes to walk out of the room.) Kakashi: Oh yeah, Mayabi make sure to watch over Kurokane. I want to see him become a great ninja. Mayabi: (She smile.) Yes sir. A couple of minutes later Kurokane and Mayabi arrive at Mayabi's house. Kurokane: (He looks at her home.) So this is where you live huh? Mayabi: Yes. Kurokane: Not too bad. Mayabi: (She blushes a little.) Thanks. Now lets go in. Kurokane: Sure. (He follows her into the house.) Mayabi: (She and Kurokane take off their shoes.) Guys I'm home! Kurokane: Who are you talking too? Mayabi: I live with my father. Kurokane: Oh that's cool. Are you sure that he's going to be okay with me staying here? Mayabi: Yes, he doesnt mind too much of anything. Kurokane: (He walks into the living room.) Ryu: (He is sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. He almost looks like he's meditating.) Kurokane: (He sees Ryu.) Hey, what are you doing here? Ryu: (He opens his eyes.) I could ask you the same question. Mayabi: Oh crap....It looks like Ryu and Kurokane have seen each other. (She sighs.) Here we go again. (She walks into the living room.) Kurokane, Ryu lives here. Kurokane: O_O What like seriously?! Mayabi: (She nods.) Kurokane: Why do you have to be here?! Ryu: Shut up. It was quiet until you came in here. Why the heck are you here in the first place? Kurokane: (He looks mad.) I was told to come here by the Hokage!! Ryu: Well he should have told you to go somewhere else, because I dont like you! Kurokane: That's it!! You want a piece of this?! Ryu: I want the whole thing! bring it! (He is mad.) Mayabi: (She stands in the middle of them.) Guys calm down! If you are going to be living together you two are going to have to get along! Kiyo: (Mayabi's father comes down stairs. He is wearing a blue robe. he speaks in a repectful tone.) What's going on down here? Mayabi: Kurokane this is my father, Kiyo Haruno Uchiha. Dad this is Kurokane Uzumaki. Kiyo: (His eyes open more.) Uzumaki huh? Kurokane: (He smiles.) Yeah I get that reaction a lot. Kiyo: I asume that you are the son of Kurocane Uzuamki. Kurokane: That's spot on. Kiyo: I never thought that you would return to the village so soon. I haven't seen you since you were this small. (He shows Kuro the size he was as a baby.) Kurokane: You knew me as a baby? You talk as if you knew my dad pretty well. Mayabi: He does. they used to work together all the time. Kiyo: (He chuckles.) In fact your father and I were on the same ninja squad. Ryu: Thank god that ended huh? (He walks past them headed towards the steps.) Kurokane: (He squints his eyes.) Wait, Mayabi how come you introduced Mr. Kiyo as your father. He is ryu's father too right? Kiyo: (He and Mayabi turn their heads.) Kurokane: What's up? Mayabi: Actually no. Kurokane: But you said that you and Ryu were brother and sister. Mayabi: We aren't really sibblings. Kurokane: Okay I'm confused. Ryu: (He sits on the steps.) Mayabi: Ryu's father was killed. Kurokane: (His smile disappears.) Sorry, I didnt know. Mayabi: My dad is allowing Ryu to live here with us. Kiyo: Ryu's father Hanze is actually my brother. Kurokane: That makes Mayabi and Ryu cousins right? Kiyo: Yes. Ryu: He doesnt need to know that. Mayabi: Ryu he will be living here. You know that the only rule dad has is no secretcy. Kurokane: Living together for a long time must have made you closer. Mayabi: That is why we're like brother and sister. Kurokane: Okay that explain it. Kiyo: You guys probably have a big ninja mission tommorow. Maybe you should think about getting some rest. Mayabi: Yeah, dad's right. Ryu: (He already went upstairs.) Kurokane: Okay. Nice meeting you Mr. Kiyo. (He bows.) Mayabi: Good night dad. (She goes up and kisses her dad's cheek. She then goes up stairs.) Kurokane follow me. Kurokane: (He looks at a picture on the wall of Mayabi and Ryu when they graduated from the ninja academy.) Comming! (He runs to the steps.) Once upstairs he follows Mayabi to her room. Mayabi: O_O Woah! Where do you think your going buddy?! Kurokane: I'm going into the room to go to sleep. Mayabi: No.........you're.......not. That's my room. You will not be sleeping with me. Kurokane: Where am I going to sleep? On the couch? Mayabi: No. Come with me. (She walks him across the hall. She comes to a door with a sign on it that says "do not enter". You will be sleeping in here. Kurokane: Here huh? Okay then, why not? If there's a bed in there, I'm good. Mayabi: (She giggles and turns around.) Have a good night. (She yawns and walks off.) Kurokane: (He walks into the room. It is really dark in there.) Gotta find the light switch. (He feels around on a wall.) Click! Kurokane: (He turns on the light.) Ryu: (He is sitting on a bed. He opens his eyes.) You've got to be kidding me. Kurokane: Wait!! The room that I have to sleep in is yours! Just great!! (He is annoyed.) Ryu: I'm not to happy either. Kurokane: (He groans.) Where am I going to sleep? Ryu: (He points at the bed that is across the room.) That bed right over there. Kurokane: (He goes to the bed.) Thanks. (He sits on the bed.) Ryu: (He lays down.) I'm going to sleep, so turn out the light and dont make any noise. Kurokane: (Annoyed.) Yeah, yeah. (He goes and turns off the light. Later on that night Kuro who couldnt find his way to sleep lies awake.) My entire life was turned upside down. I will become a ninja. (He thinks of Kakashi.) Hokage huh? {Mayabi: The Hokage is the strongest and most respected person in the entire country.} Mayabi's words run through his head.) Ryu: (He cant get to sleep with Kurokane talking to himself.) Shut up loser. Kurokane: (He rolls over and looks in Ryu's direction.) Who are you telling to shut up?! Ryu: (He rolls over and tries to go back to sleep.) Kurokane: (He lays there sadned by the fact that he is not a full fleged ninja, and that he may never talk to his father. Ryu: (He tries to ignore the fact that Kuro was hurting.) Kurokane: (He finally stops talking.) Ryu: (He and Kuro lay there both awake. There is a errie silence.) Kuro: (He falls asleep.) Ryu: (He sits up.) Kurokane: (He feels something hit him. He sits up.) What was that? (He turns on his table lamp. There is a red head band laying on his lap.) What the? (He looks over at Ryu and remembers Ryu having on a red head band while fightiing the Hell ninja.) Ryu....is this from you? Ryu: (He looks over at Kuro and sighs swollowing his prode quickly.) Yeah...it's from me. Kurokane: But why are you giving me this? Ryu: (He closes his eyes.) You said that you wanted to be a ninja right? Having a head band would bring you one step closer to that. Kurokane: (He smiles.) Thanks Ryu. Ryu: (He smirks.) Shut your mouth and go to sleep loser. (He lays down.) Kurokane: Well screw you too! (He lays down with his back turned to Ryu. He smiles while clutching the headband. The screen fades with Kurokane holding his headband while sleep.) Well Kurokane has gotten a new home, and has 2 friends, which he is something he didn't have while in Philadelphia. Now a ninja, armed with the headband of the best ninja of this genration Kuro feels as though he is ready to take on the world. The mission starts on the next episode of Kurokane. Category:Story